Two prominent network-printing models currently operate in conventional printing environments. The first is the client-server model, an example of which is the “print queue” commonly employed in client-server networked printing. In the client-server model, files can be stored on a centralized high-speed file server that is made available to client computers. A rendering device, such as a printer, for example, can communicate with the server. The advantage of the client-server model is that in many operating systems, an administrator can configure the default printer driver settings on an associated print server. The print server can be implemented as a workstation or other computer that is dedicated to managing printers on a network. The print server can be implemented as any computer or workstation on the network.
The second prominent model is peer-to-peer network printing, a type of printing that operates in so-called peer-to-peer networks. In the peer-to-peer network-printing model, users can print directly to the printer or other rendering device from their printer driver. Peer-to-peer networks are commonly employed in smaller networking environments, such as offices. In such environments, an administrator may not possess the option to install a print server, or may have access to a print server, but not a particular type of print server. The print server used may also form a part of the printer. The administrator or another user may, however, desire to configure the printing defaults. Currently, an automated method or system does not exist, which offers this feature as an option at printer installation time.